good things take time
by BadWolfKaily
Summary: Day 1 of SuperCat Week 3 - Abilities - Cat gets Kara's powers when she blows them out.


When Cat Grant realizes she's Supergirl's or rather Kara's soulmate is when Kara had blown out her powers and Supergirl was nowhere to be seen when a giant meteor was about to strike National City. But while Supergirl had no powers Cat had seemed to inherit them. She had shown up, a black blur and used Supergirl's heat vision to tear the meteor apart. Although most of it had fallen apart a chunk still remained. Big enough that Cat could use all her strength, Supergirl's strength, and catch the falling peace. Cat felt like the strongest person in the world and yet it felt like her muscles were being torn apart. Her eyes burned red and she screamed with the last of her strength and rocketed the meteor far out into space.

And as she in return blew out her powers she fell from the sky and Supergirl showed up to catch her. As Kara flew her to the DEO it really hit her that this woman was her soulmate. Her former boss and secret crush was in her soulmate. And her soulmate had just save National City from a meteor using her powers. It made her beam with pride that although it was reckless of Cat she seemed to master her powers in no time at all and without hesitation saved them all. Saved her.

When Cat awoke she awoke to a giant sunlamp beaming down on her and her eyes burned, slightly confused she tried to sit up but groaned out in pain as every muscle in her body ached in pain. Kara was at her side, a hand gently on her shoulder as she looked down at her with a smile.

"Easy there, Cat. I wouldn't want you to pull a muscle on top of all your other pulled muscles," Kara giggled as Cat mumbled at her.

"Ha ha. Where exactly am I and why is there a giant sunlamp hanging over my head?"

"Well, although you are not Kryptonian you have inherited my powers...well at least when I blow them out you do. And Alex found that your cells responded to the sunlamp like my body does when it needs to heal. Albeit a bit slower."

Resting her eyes as the burning persisted, "I hope this hasn't left any lasting damage to my body or National City. Is the city safe?"

"Yes, Cat, you saved it, you saved us all. I'm proud of you."

And at that reassurance Kara saw a tear fall from Cat's eye, Cat hissed as the salt from her tears burned at the red around her eyes.

"Don't worry the red will go away, nothings going to scar your pretty face."

Cat laughed and then groaned at the ache in her body, wincing her eyes open she looked at Kara, really looked, "I see you Supergirl….Kara…."

"Cat, I-"

"I've always seen you, even when you didn't want me to. The moment you walked in my office I saw the world in color, even now, it's hard not to see how brightly you shine. And how lucky am I to have a piece of that awaken inside of me," Cat smiled and the emotion that bubbles up in her throat makes what she says next seem as if she doesn't completely believe it herself, "Here I thought I was destined to be alone and after all this time you were right here in front of me. My soulmate."

Teary-eyed Kara brushed the hair away from Cat's forehead and planted a kiss there, "I was hoping it'd be you. I wanted it to be you so badly."

"I fear there isn't much for you to get out of this from me. I got your powers but what can I possibly give you?"

Kara tilted her head endearingly, "Everything."

Cat tried to protest but Kara stuck a finger to her lips, "I was falling for you long before either of us realized we were soulmates. Even with the facade you put up. I saw you too Cat, I saw the you that you tried so hard to hide from everyone else. The you that deep down really cares, the you that craves affection but denies yourself it. You have always believed in me, as Supergirl and as Kara. You helped me believe in myself, in my abilities. I'm so sorry it took so long to get to you."

"All good things take time. And I think we have plenty of time to talk about everything."

Cat wanted to reach out and hold Kara's hand but she was still far from being able to move but Kara somehow sensed her need and took her hand in hers kissing the top of it, "You get some rest SuperCat, I'll be here when you wake up."

Cat smiled at Kara's little nickname as she felt herself drift off to dream knowing Kara would be safely beside her when she woke up again.


End file.
